1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch suitable for use in the remote control of electrically driven rearview mirrors of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each of a pair of electrically driven rearview mirrors mounted on a door, a fender or the like, of a motor vehicle contains two electric motors, etc. in its driving section, said electric motors, etc. being controlled by means of a switch inside the vehicle so as to adjust the direction of inclination, horizontal or vertical, of each mirror. The switch for controlling the electrically driven rearview mirrors is required to have the functions of actuating each of said two electric motors of each mirror independently, and changing the polarity of electric power supply thereto. Also, the switch must be easy to fix in the instrument panel, etc.
To meet such requirements, the inventor has already invented a switch which, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho 56-71428, comprises a housing, an operation member disposed within said housing at a certain clearance from the inner walls of said housing, said operation member being adapted to swing from its neutral position in four directions meeting at right angles with one another, two switch elements disposed between said operation member and each of the four inner walls of said housing, each of said switch elements comprising a pair of sheet electrodes and a rubber sheet disposed therebetween which rubber sheet becomes conductive only when and where it is pressed (Such a rubber sheet will hereinafter be referred to as a "pressure conductive rubber sheet".), said switch elements being adapted to change the polarity of electric power supply.
However, the prior art switch has a deep shape and cannot be made small because the operation member is swingably disposed within the housing and the switch elements are disposed between the operation member and the four inner walls of the housing. Also, the switch is not very easy to fix in the instrument panel, etc. Furthermore, it does not give a good feeling of use because the operation member has almost no stroke and does not click at all.